Animaniacs Poetry Slam
by Phil From Produce
Summary: A series of funny poems telling stories about the adventures of the Animaniacs Characters, Including some guests! Rated T for Suggestive Content.


Title: Animaniacsney

Summary: A silly cross-over with the Disney princesses and the Warners. Part of the Animaniacs Poetry series.

Rated: T for Teen (Suggestive content)

Disclaimer: Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Tom Ruegger. The Disney princesses were created by their respective creators, and the rights are owned by Disney.

()()()

A narrator who sounded like Winnie the pooh spoke a poem.

_It was a blue-sky, on a warm June day_

_when the Warners unlocked the tower and ran away_

_and went to a park under the skies of blue_

_to get away from the Playstation and Wii U_

The Warner siblings danced through a green meadow singing to the tune of the Zoboomafoo theme.

_While skipping in the grass one day_

_We passed a Starbucks coffee display_

_A little bit of java, and we're on our way_

_We jumped over cans of empty beers_

_nearly got hit by a cavalier_

_that old man driving should learn how to steer..._

"Which is really strange because we're in the middle of a meadow." Said Yakko, ending the song.

_As they skipped along, singing their song_

_a portal appeared, and something felt wrong_

_The Warners inspected the portal in the blue sky_

_and the portal spat out 6 princesses, who couldn't fly_

"That sounds kinda gross!" Dot told the narrator.

"Sorry." the narrator replied.

_The princesses almost fell to their demise_

_from the mysterious portal in the blue skies_

_but Wakko's gag bag contained a big mat_

_where all 6 princesses landed with a splat!_

"Great catch, Wakko!" Dot congratulated her brother.

"It was nuthin!" Wakko replied in his accent.

_The princesses came to, none were Sofia the first_

_and the Warner bros. only reply was..._

"Hellllloooo Nurse!" The Warner bros. spoke in unison.

"Boys..." Dot did a facepalm.

_The first princess to speak was the only one who'd been_

_on a magic carpet ride, and her name was Jasmine_

"How'd we get here?" Jasmine asked her group

"I'm not sure. Mulan was our pilot." replied Snow white

"Yeah, blame it all on Mulan! What next? That left turn at Albaquerque? Oh, that joke never gets old!" Mulan replied with a little grit.

"Oh, stop bein' such a princess!" Snow White poked at Mulan.

_As the 3 girls argued amongst them selves_

_the other 3 girls by the names of Cinderella, Ariel, and Belle_

_all tried to calm the group to rethink the plan_

_but then an adolescent Warner extended his hand_

"Ex-Squeeze me, ladies, uhhhhhh, could I lend a hand?" Asked Yakko

"We'd probably need it." Replied Belle

_And since Yakko was very much a literalist_

_and pulled off his left hand off of his wrist_

"Ok, here's my hand!" Yakko placed his removed hand towards the princesses

_And before man or mouse could mutter a narf_

_the Disney princesses all had to..._

"..hey Winnie, not in front of the kids!" Yakko stuck his free hand in front of the narrator's mouth.

"...oh...sorry." muffled the narrator.

_Yakko put his hand back on his wrist_

_and offered another way that he could assist_

_the 6 young women so far from Disneyland_

_The next youngest Warner extended his hand_

"You're so pretty!" Wakko smiled up at Ariel

"Awww...you're really cute for a human!" Ariel's eyes and smile totally melted Wakko. Of course, Dot was there to sweep him up and put him back together.

"Do you always get this mushy around girls?" asked Dot

"Yeaaaaahhhhh." Wakko's tongue fell halfway out of his mouth.

_But the sweet moment nearly went sour_

_as that wayward cavalier came up at 100 miles an hour_

"Oh no! that old guy we mentioned in the Zoboomafoo song!" The Warners Gasped.

_But with a little Disney magic, Belle got the car stopped_

_she used her fingernails to slash the tires and they popped._

"Whew! that was a close one!" Dot commented on the aftermath.

"Yeah...talk about being saved by the Belle." Yakko made a bad pun.

_Despite all the uniqueness of the goings-on_

_the Disney princesses all wanted to be moving on_

_But some of them felt like they needed a shower_

_so of course, Yakko invited them to use theirs in the tower._

"Aren't we gentlemen?" asked Yakko with a greasy grin on his face.

_So after helping the girls off of Wakko's mat_

_they returned to the lot in only seconds flat_

_Jasmine was the first girl to get herself clean_

_and Dot had to prevent her brothers from doing something mean_

"Come on, we'll only take a peek!" Yakko lied

"No! This is a girls shower! GET YOUR OWN!" Dot slammed the bathroom door on her brothers.

_And while the Warner bros didn't like to get screwed_

_they lost their opportunity to see Jasmine nude_

_So instead, they sat down with the other 5_

_to see just how they came there from the blue skies_

"It was something my papa built!" Belle told the warners.

"A really cool human thing." Ariel added.

_it was an interdimensional warp built by Philippe_

_thankfully, Belle's father didn't build it cheap_

_all they needed that time was an Q-ring off a wrist_

_and the only one around belonged to a P-sychiatrist_

"Next!" Dot called from the shower

"That's me!" Mulan popped up and walked towards the shower

_for a half hour, the princesses all freshened up_

_while the others drank tea from little teacups_

"hey, what else do you want us to do for em?" Yakko asked the readers.

_The last one to take a shower was princess Ariel_

_but she wouldn't take too long and that was swell_

_The girls were all ready and nice to whiff_

_now all they needed was to find Dr. Scratchansniff_

_So they all jumped from the tower and into the lot_

_Wakko used a net so the princesses all were caught_

_and landed safely without getting hurt_

_all except Mulan, but she landed on Ernie and Bert_

"Ouch!" replied Bert

"That was kinda fun there, Bert!" said Ernie

_Mulan picked herself up off the polyster puppets_

_and Yakko took his hands to his mouth and cupped it_

"Hey, Scratchy! we need your help!" Yakko yelled out

There was an awkward silence. Dr. Scratchansniff was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Scratchy! Star jones is sunbathing with her top off and wants you to come have a drink with her!" Yakko yelled out

_And like a wild Pokemon, Dr. Scratchansniff appeared_

_And the fact he liked Star Jones is still kind of weird_

"Vait!" Dr. Scratchansniff replied "Zhere is no Star Jonses here!"

_Scratchansniff was disappointed and walked without a care_

_and didn't seem to notice the Disney princesses were there_

_but just as sure as you would take your ipad and dock it_

_Wakko had swiped Dr. Scratchansniff's Q-ring from his pocket_

"Jackpot!" Wakko held the bracelet to the sky

_The Q-ring was all the princesses needed to return home_

_leaving the Warner siblings all to their own_

_So they all returned to the park, right to the spot_

_where the princesses said goodbye to Yakko, Wakko, and Dot_

"Awww, you're all sooo cute! I just wanna take you home with me!" replied Cinderella

"You can take us!" Said Yakko

"I want to go!" Wakko added

_with a swing of the mallet, Dot silenced her 2 brothers_

_for they couldn't help being princess lovers_

_Dot handed the ring over to the 6 beauties_

_who all waved goodbye to the self-proclaimed cutie_

"I'm cute! You know it is true!" Dot spoke in a charming tone.

_And with a flash of light, the princesses returned_

_and the wheel of morality gave them a lesson learned_

"Wheel of morality, turn turn turn...tell us the lesson we should learn." Yakko spun the wheel...which landed on a trip to disneyland!

"YAAYYY!" The Warners sped off before Ralph the guard could even begin chasing them.

_And with that, the Warners were to have a great time_

_sipping on Disneyland drinks with lemons and lime_

_So if you're feeling up to traveling time today_

_just get a Q-ring and you'll be on your way!_

()()()

THE END

()()()()


End file.
